Rhinestones and Telescopes
by NotedForEloquence
Summary: Fi is sad and Marshall does his best to cheer her up.


**Title:** Rhinestones & Telescopes

**Pairing:** Fiolee friendship

**Prompt:** Rhinestones and Telescopes

* * *

He drifted into his living room one lazy afternoon after a day of fitful slumber to see Fionna the human adventurer curled up in front of his couch scratching at the floor. Her face was carefully blank and she didn't even look up to greet him. Something was wrong.

"Hey girly, I don't remember inviting you in" he said, trying to coax her into a more combative mood. He knew what to do when Fi was looking for a fight but sad Fi was something he was never quite prepared for. She just sighed and got up, preparing to leave. Now, if Marshall Lee was the type to panic he might have started panicking right about now, but he was Marshall Lee the vampire king. Vampires don't panic and neither do kings so he just ran his hand through his messy hair and flopped onto the air like it was a couch and lazily floated in front of her.

"Fi, c'mon, you're smarter than this. You know I don't give two figs if you are in my house. What's up?" He said, looking away from her. He really couldn't handle sad women, or the carefully constructed mask of indifference on fi's face. She shrugged her shoulders and crouched down again, wrapping her arms around her sock-clad knees. This was going to take some serious work on Marshall's part to worm the information out of her. Great.

He went to the kitchen and got a bowl of strawberries out of the fridge and plopped them down in front of the distressed human. She dragged her eyes up from the floor, looked at him, then at the bowl, and carefully reached out, selecting a particularly large and juicy one.

"So what happened" he asked, timing it just so, when she was about to take a bite out of the strawberry. She shut her mouth, her teeth making an audible click, and simply played with the strawberry. Examining its seed-studded surface as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Right when he was about to question her again, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Am I ugly?" Marshall's eyes snapped open from their lazy, half closed position and he floated closer to her.

"Fi, what the flip are you even thinking?" She stroked the smooth skin of her strawberry and reached up to tug on her hair. "Of course you aren't ugly" the eternal youth amended. "What kind of messed up poo brain would even say that to you?" She let out a heavy sigh.

"Nobody."

"Is this about Gumwad?" He demanded. She just looked down and shoved the strawberry in her mouth then reached for the bowl. His friend had nursed an inflated crush on the candy prince for many years and often when she was sad it was Gumball's fault.

"What do you even see in that loser?" Marsh asked not expecting an answer, "I bet it's the rhinestones. Girls like shiny stuff." He smirked, hoping to possibly tickle his friends funny bone. She popped her second strawberry in her mouth and chewed slowly, listening to Marshall's waxing rant about the prince of her sorrows.

"I bet he even has rhinestones all over his science-y junk." Marshall continued, noticing Fi had not protested, and therefore would not get mad if he further questioned her crushes manliness. "Seriously, I know he's made of bubblegum but he could TRY other colors besides pink. And he has more gems than all my ex-girlfriends combined." A small smile had replaced the blank expression she had held before and this only encouraged Marshall Lee.

"I bet you he even bedazzles his telescopes. I bet you can't even see the surface through all the rhinestones!" Fi openly laughed at the silly suggestion. They both knew that PG was far too practical to ACTUALLY bedazzle his whole telescope, but this wasn't about reality, it was about cheering up the small girl.

"Y'know, I saw a tux of his once, it was covered in magenta glitter." Fi offered. Marshall laughed openly. The two of them went back and forth, making things up and exaggerating facts about the pink royal until Fionna was laughing so hard she couldn't even breath.

"For his birthday lets put rhinestones all over one of his telescopes!" Marshall exclaimed. Fi had forgotten how close his birthday was but she agreed to the prank.

"I'll visit the candy palace tomorrow and see if I can't get Peps Maid to help." She said. And Marshall was glad to see that his friend had snapped out of her sadness. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this friendship junk after all.


End file.
